Fated Love
by wolfgirl539
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru finds his old friend but has new feelings for her? What happens whe he finds out that Inuyasha has the same feelings and for the same girl? My first Inuyasha story ever so I need some help to update. SesshomaruxOc No flames pl
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the small road of the small village, admiring the children and the people. I carried my basket out of the village, ready to carry out the day's daily chore. I waved to my grandmother who was currently carring for a young village boy. My grandmother was a healer none the less like the rest of the family. I myself am a nurse for this village. My mother a doctor and my grandmother a pharmicist. I gather herbs for bother her and my mother. Everyday I do this for the morning and arrive back home for lunch. The villagers' health is in our familiy's hands. The women in our family are doctors for their village and the men in the family are soldiers and carry out with the protection of our village.

My name is Kagero and I live with my older brother, Hanzaki, and my mother, Kirube. I am eighteen years old. I have waist long black hair and yellow eyes. I have pointed ears and fangs like a demon. My brother holds the same features except he has short brown hair and blue eyes. Our mother is a normal human and has shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. Every women in our family wore kimonos so I wore a lavender one with a dark purple obi, my mother a pink one with a white obi, and my grandmother a blue one with a navy blue obi. Hanzaki wore a yukata that was completely black.

I walked out of the village with my basket at hand. I walked a good two miles away from the campus until I found where the herbs I planted grew. I began to pick the tallest and placed them in the basket. I kept my guard up when out of the safety of the village. Many demons roamed the outside of the campus so it wasn't seldom that people vanished suddenly. I quickly picked the necessary amount of herbs and began to walk back to my home. My ears perked up when even the slightest of all vibrations was sent close by. I was close to the village when I saw something far out in the distance. There were about four tall human shapes, one small human with a tail, and a small animal. I watched as they were nearing the village in the same direction I was heading. I rapidly began to run back to the village, not knowing if these travelers were peaceful or violent.

I ran faster as I sensed that they had seen me. Now they were running towards me. I could of ran faster but the load in my arm needed for the village's health, I could not release for my life. I was in reach of the village and I ran as fast as I could to my home. I slammed the door behind me and slid down the door with my load. My mother came running out from her room when she heard the door slam. My brother came running from the dojo as well. I panted hard as I tried to regain my breath. I finally calmed and sensed the village surroundings. The travelers were close and they were nearing faster.

"What's wrong, Kagero?" my mother asked me.

"Why did you run so fast? What did you see? Is the village in danger?" Hanzaki asked as he pulled out his sword and tried to sense the surroundings like I had.

"Travelers. They're close by. I ran when I saw them out in the forest where the herbs grew. I don't know if they are peaceful or violent. There was five with a small animal." I said. My mother gasped as she ran back to the room. Hanzaki felt their presence and became alert.

"How close were you by them?" Hanzaki asked. He was always the man of the house after Father passed away.

"About a mile. They might have sensed that I ran so they ran as well. I'm guessing that at least one of them is a demon or half-demon." I stated.

He nodded and began to open the door. We saw that everyone was in their houses and the travelers were loooking around. Hanzaki pushed me aside and opened the door fully. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. I placed my ear against the door and listened closely. They were laughing. Had they killed Hanzaki? Just the thought of my brother hurt sent me into a frenzy. I stood up and was about to open the door when my mother came back in the room. She whispered to let my brother deal with the travelers. I nodded in response and went to her. She held my hands in hers and she began to pray for the travelers to be peaceful and no harm to come to my brother. Soon I heard more laughter. A low growl came from my throat as I glared at the door. My mother saw and assured me that Hanzaki was alright. The door began to open and I instinctively made my long nails glow lavender with poison. The door opened all the way and my brother came in with the travelers.

I saw that one seemed human with long black hair and eyes. She had a green skirt and white shirt on, as if it was some sort of uniform. Another girl had a giant boomarang on her back. She had long brown hair and eyes. One man had short black hair and eyes and had beads around one of his arms. The last man, as I suspected, was half demon. He had all red clothes and long white hair. He had yellow eyes such as my own and cat ears on his head. He reminded me of someone somehow. When he saw me, his eyes widened and his ears perked. Hanzaki just laughed at the expression. He was acting as if he knew them. Strange enough, I had no memory of these people, just the half demon. I looked down and saw a small animal. Another half demon was on the ground. He had ears such as my own and fangs like mine. He had a fox's tail and looked at me strangely. Hanzaki was talking with everyone when we sat at the table. The tall half-demon was laughing and talking with him. This was very strange. My brother looked at my mother and I when we sat at the table with them. I just starred back at him. He smiled at us.

"Kagero, do you remember Inuyasha?" Hanzaki asked me. I was confused but I wasn't showing it.

"No. I have no memory of that." I said in my soft but powerful voice. The tall half-demon chuckled softly. I glared.

"This is Inuyasha. He was a friend back when we were little. He was the second son of our father's good friend. He's the younger brother of Sesshomaru. You must remember him, eh?" Hanzaki explained. I kept my emotionless expression as I looked at the one called Inuyasha. I was still confused but things made sense at least a little.

"No. I have no memory of this 'Sesshomaru' either. But I must say, he does look familiar." I told them. I couldn't put my finger on it but he resembled an old friend.

"Well, you'll remember later. Anyways, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, fellow travelers of Inuyasha." Hanzaki said as he pointed at each and said their names.

"Pleasured." I said and nodded respectfully to them. They nodded back. I looked at my brother as he continued to talk to the newly arrivals.

"I'll go make some tea." Mother said and stood up. I stood up as well.

"I will help you." I said and followed my dear mother.

As we made the tea, I listened contently to the confersation. They were talking about the past, my father, and this 'Sesshomaru'. The name rang through my head. It was so familiar but so strange to me. It was the name of an old friend, most definately, but yet so different to my ears. Inuyasha did remind me of this certain friend but only because of the eyes and hair. Everything else was the exact opposite.

Mother and I finished the tea and took it out to the others. They were talking amoungst themselves when we entered. I poured the tea to each of them. I sensed that the man named Miroku had his eyes on me. I decided to not make eye contact with these strangers. But Miroku's eyes bothered me so I looked at him. Sango had seen this and slapped Miroku. They began to yell at each other for no good reason. Kagome scooted next to me and began small talk with me.

She talked about how beautiful the house was, that the tea was delicious, my mother was a good cook, and that the village was more peaceful than any other that they went to. I asked her why they came to this village for. She looked disturbed to answer at first but then said that they were looking for jewel shards. I was confused. What were 'jewel shards'? I decided to ask her this ad she laughed softly. She said that they were tiny parts of a very powerful gem that was broken in battle. Now they were searching for all the shards to put back the gem.

I asked her what she was doing around here when she was a human. She said that she helped out the others since she could see the shards in others. I then decided to ask her why she was here when no one seemed to have a shard. She said that there was someone in the village with a shard inside them. She told me that the people that have the shards could not sense them when they were inside their bodies. I told her if she knew who it was. She laughed softly as the others stopped to listen. She told me that the owner of this shard was me. I was surprised but didn't show it. Our whole family never showed emotion. That was when my mother came in.

"Why the sudden silence?" She asked. We all kept quiet.

"Kagome, you must be confused. My sister can't have a shard inside her. It's completely impossible." Hanzaki said. I looked away from everyone when I loooked at the ground.

"I am able to see it. It is inside her and it shines brightly. There is no mistake." Kagome said. My mother was confused and she showed it. She was a human after all.

"Then how do you remove this shard?" I asked her. She along with the rest now looked sad.

"You're going to have to be hurt so we can take it out. It increases your powers and makes you stronger. I can see that the shard is in your right hand." She said.

My mother's eyes widened. The only reason I was good at helping to heal others s because of my right hand. My mother said that it was a miracle since my father was a demon and his children could only kill. I had inheirted both my father's diabolical powers and strength and my mother's healing specialty. I could only hurt until I was ten so maybe that was when I first got the shard. Without that shard, I would go back to killing and hurting others.

"No, no. Kagero cannot give up that shard then. This village's life depends on our specialty. Kagero is the best of our family. Without her, this village will surely die." Mother said and I continued to look at the ground.

My head shot up when I sensed a dark aura coming into the village. I stood immediately and looked at the door. My brother understood and soon stood up too. Everyone stood up as well. I narrowed my eyes as I sensed this aura's level. It was very high. I gave a small shreik, signaling that it was dangerous. My mother told everyone to go into the back of the house but they said that they could help. I glared at their disobedience.

"Kagero, go see who it is." Hanzaki ordered.

I nodded and began to transform. This was how I kept a lookout. I transformed into a carmel colored wolf. I had red eyes and four poison tails. I had sharp claws. Hanzaki opened the door and I crept out. Inuyasha and the others said that it was dangerous and that they would check it out. I ignored them and left. I walked up the roads of the village, sensing where this person was at the same time. I sensed him up in the mountains close by. I was angered at this. The mountains were my father's resting place. Going up there without a sacrifice can bring danger to our village. I quickly ran up the mountains, saying that the sacrifice shall be the person who has disturbed my father. When I got there I saw a man like Inuyasha. Strange enough, he had a sacrifice. I quickly turned into my regular self and my hand glowed again. I was ready to strike the man when he turned towards me. I recognized him. This man was Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened at the white haired demon in front of me. He resembled Inuyasha. Some facial features and the clothes were different. Sesshomaru was seemingly more dangerous than Inuyasha was. I just stood there starring at the man. He was emotionless like myself and stood his ground. My hand glowed again, I was ready to strike him if he came towards me. He saw and looked at me. I glared at the man as he turned his back to me. He kneeled in front of my father's tomb and said something that I wasn't able to hear. He stood and faced me again. I watched as he looked around the area as if searching for something or someone. I stood my ground. I kept a lookout for what he might be searching for. It could be dangerous or even strike me. He stopped looking around like he found the source. I shrieked at this. He might have found what he searched for and could use it to attack me. My hand glowed darker, signaling that I would kill him if he tried anything idiotic.

"You don't need to be alert. I am alone and no one is around. You don't have to strike." He said. His voice sent shivers done my spine. He was the same person but this guy was emotionless. The Sesshomaru I knew long ago showed emotion around me. Why was he so different now?

"Sesshomaru, right?" I said calmly as my hand stopped glowing.

"Yes and you must be Kagero. I remember that you were the daughter of my father's friend." He said. My ears perked. So Sesshomaru must have came with Inuyasha somehow. He might have followed but that would be unlike him.

"Yes. Why are you here? Is there a reason for your appearence in this village?" I asked. He seemed disturbed at my questions but his expression changed back to emotionless.

"I was called forth by your father." Sesshomaru said. My eyes widened. My father had called him but my father was dead. How?

"How could he call you? My father is dead and has no way to speak to us." I said and he began to near me. I stayed emotionless and calm.

"By a dream, Kagero. He spoke to me through my dreams." He said. I was aware of this. A few days after my father's death, he contacted us through our minds. Hanzaki was the first to recieve our father in his mind.

"But why? Why did he contact you? What does he want you to do?" I asked. He was only a few feet away and I became tense. I wouldn't be able to move quickly if he came at me.

"He needed me to do something. What it is I cannot say." Sesshomaru asnwered. I glared at him. Why couldn't he tell me?

Just then I felt the aura of my brother and the rest approaching. My ears perked once again and I looked in the direction that they were coming from. Sesshomaru saw this and looked as well. I sensed their presence approaching fast. Hanzaki would surely be mad at me for taking so long. I might have worried him. I looked back at Sesshomaru and saw that he was closer. I looked into his eyes and saw no emotion whats so ever. He was only inches away from me. His hand came up and he caressed my cheek. I felt myself blush in embarassment. He came closer but didn't break our gaze. He kissed me quickly but then vanished. I blushed harder after he left. My emotions were getting a hold of me now and I had no way to stop them. I slid down to the ground and touched where he had caressed. I felt the aura of Hanzaki but I didn't stand up. Soon I felt that they were right behind me. Hanzaki rushed to my side and kneeled in front of me. I looked away fom him as I looked at the ground. I was refusing to look him straight in the eye.

"Kagero, what happened? Why did you stay so long?" Hanzaki asked. I stayed quiet.

"Someone was here." Inuyasha said. Hanzaki looked around and saw the sacrifice. He looked back at me and glared.

"Who was here with you?" He said in a low tone. He was angry and I could tell. He harshly grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. I growled at his harsh treatment. He glared even darker at me and I glared back and snarled.

"It's someone that we can recognize but too many scents are around." Miroku said. Inuyasha began sniffing around with Shippo.

"Who was here you have no business knowing." I said and turned to walk when Hanzaki grabbed my arm again.

"Who was here with you?" He repeated in an evil tone. I hissed at him and he just kept his grip.

"Who was here you have no business knowing." I repeated and tried to get out of his grip.

His grip tightened and I shrieked at who was near. It was someone I knew. This aura could kill Hanzaki so I stopped and faced the forest. I shrieked as a signal that someone was out there. Hanzaki loosened his grip and looked out into the forest. We saw something rushing towards us. It was just a blurr so we couldn't see who it was. I knew who it was already by the dark aura it gave off. It was my demon friend, Raiyashi.

I sensed Raiyashi running towards the mountain area. He was almost like Inuyasha but he wore black all over. He had black hair and black cat ears. His eyes were blueish and they glowed in the dark. It was easy to tell it was him at night. I felt him stop a few yards away from the village. I got a good look and saw glowing blue eyes. Yep, it was him. I looked at Hanzaki from the corner of my eye and saw him looking at Raiyashi. I looked back at Raiyashi and saw him slowly moving forward. He never did like to be seen by people. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden he was right behind us.

"What the-..." Inuyasha said as he looked behind us. Raiyashi was in the shadows, his blue eyes glowing. I stood up, still in Hanzaki's harsh grip.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shouldn't of been out of the forest and much less in the mountains.

"He was hurting you. Your father doesn't allow that." Raiyashi said as he looked at Hanzaki. Hanzaki glared at him and I heard Raiyashi hiss. Raiyashi looked small from a distance since he was always squatting. He stood on all fours and rarely stood on two. I sighed and Hanzaki let go. I squatted to Raiyashi's height and smiled a bit.

"Come." I ordered.

Raiyashi hesitated but quickly ran towards me. He was my demon guardian that my father had ordered to help keep the village in order. I scratched his ears as he carefully watched the rest. Hanzaki walked away from me when Raiyashi came towards us. Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Hanzaki began to laugh. I scowled as Raiyashi's eyes began to glow purple. I scratched his ears again and he calmed down. I glared at the guys who were laughing. I felt Raiyashi growl lowly. I stood up and watched the guys as they stopped laughing.

"What were you laughing about?" I asked them angry.

"Why is he squatting? He looks like a midget!!" Inuyasha said and they laughed again. Raiyashi began to glow and he stood on his legs.

"Wanna say that to my face?" He asked angry. They stopped laughing immediately and Inuyasha and Hanzaki pulled out their swords.

"Bring it on!!" They yelled. I held back Raiyashi. He could kill them. What were they thinking?!!

"Stop it. There is no need to fight." I said as Raiyashi squatted again and used his foot to scratch his ear. I giggled when he looked up at me with a confused face. He looked like a small pup.

"If he was a real puppy, I would never let him go!!" Kagome and Sango yelled. Raiyashi looked afraid now. I giggled again.

"I think it is about time that we leave." I said and we bowed to Father's tomb.

We began to walk back to the village. Raiyashi departed before we left though. He ran up into the mountains to return to his home. So now all of us began to walk home. Mother waited at the door for us. We walked inside and all life went to normal again. I became uneasy while with the rest so I left into the safety of my room. I laid on the bed, remanicing about what had happened at the mountain. He was Sesshomaru for sure but he was acting strange. The old Sesshomaru that I knew wouldn't of kissed me. The old Sesshomaru would have sensed my presence and left before I got there. The old Sesshomaru wouldn't of ran away from a fight. He was so different now all of a sudden. I wondered if I should ask Inuyasha if this was how Sesshomaru behaved now.

I sighed heavily as I lifted myself from bed. I sat at the edge and gazed out the window. I saw the tall Sakura tree that my mother had planted on a cliff. She told me that she did that right before Father was killed. I always went there to just think or take out my stress. It helped me to relax since I felt my Father's presence around at times. My mother said that she had felt it too when she was close by. She said that his spirit lives in the village, forest, mountains, and that tree. I decided to get up and climb out the window. I'd rather not disturb the rest. I walked over to the cliff where the Sakura tree grew. The sunset was seen and I sat on a branch. The tree was sturdy and tall so I was able to do this.

I leaned my back against the trunk as the breeze came forth from the ocean. At the bottom of this cliff was a beautiful and radiant ocean that shown with magnificent colors on sunrise and sunset. At night it was more beautiful for the stars reflected on its clear water and the moon was brighter on the water. Ever since I was small the tree had been my companion and sort of like a way to talk to my father and tell him my problems. Soon I fell asleep thinking about this. At rare times, he would come forth in his human form and sit next to me as I talk. He was a strong demon of high status. My father is also considered to be a daiyokai like the Inu no Taishou. Like Sesshomaru and his mother, my father can transform into a human at most times. My mother said that she never suspected my father to be a demon since she met him when he was in his human form.

My father was like Sesshomaru when in human form but still very different. My father had black hair, and golden eyes. That is where Hanzaki and I got yellow eyes and I got black hair. My father wore a kimono which was also white but had small purple circles with Sakura blossoms close by the circles. My mother had made him that kimono before they married. He also wore the Sashinuki Hakama as his pants. He wore the same flat pointed ankle-high boots that Sesshomaru does. His facial features are out of the ordinary. Like myself he too has fangs and claws but he has a small diamond in the center of his forehead. Of course the color of it was black since he was a dark demon. On his left cheek was a scar of some sort. My mother said that he had gotten it in a fight with a demon.

The weirdest part about him was his birthmark which was located on his right arm. It was a drawing of the moon and sun together. My mother said that he could command the weather and time, that is why they burried him in the mountains. He always went there when he wanted to change the mood of day to his likings. The village thought of him not as a demon but as a god. Soon after my parents got married the village was flooded with plants, vegetables, and fruits of all kinds. Even in the dry season, my father helped their crops grow. Soon after, though, my father was killed by a daiyokai that didn't like that he was helping humans. The village went into despair but were overjoyed when they found out that Hanzaki was the son of the god and that my mother was pregnant to me. My brother was adored and well token care of since the villagers thought that like his father, he too would one day command the weather and time.

After I was born, I was token care of by my mother and the villagers. One day I had wondered out of the village and into the forest. Of course, I was facinated by moving objects and had followed a bunny into the high cliff. I almost fell off if it wasn't that the Inu no Taishou was roaming by. I wasn't afraid of the giant dog demon like I should have been so I laughed and watched in amazement instead. It recognized me as the daughter of a daiyokai. It told me to be careful from now on and it left. I began to walk in the direction I thought I came from. I began to sense things around me and became alert. I ran when something was behind me. I then felt myself hit something or someone. I opened my eyes and saw a boy standing there.

"Watch where you're going, Miko." He said rudely. I glared at him and he just stayed emotionless.

"Who said I was a Miko anyways?" I asked as I stood.

"It is obvious. You're human." He said and we continued to glare at each other.

"I am not human. I am only half. My father is a daiyokai and my mother is human." I said proudly.

"Hmph." He muttered as he walked around me. I turned around and was about to grab his arm when my hand glowed and I hit him.

"Idiot human." He said as he turned to face me again. His arm was bleeding.

"I am not a human!!" I yelled. But stopped when I saw his arm. "Sorry about that." I apoligized.

"Like I would accept an apoligy from an under status like yourself." He said in a low voice.

"Then fight me and then we'll see who's the under status!!" I yelled back when a sudden roar was heard behind us. We turned and saw the Inu no Taishou. We walked to him.

"Sesshomaru." He said. I looked at the boy. So he was Sesshomaru.

"Yes Father?" Sesshomaru responded. He bowed at the dog demon.

"Do not be rude to Kagero." He stated and I was shocked. He knew my name. Sesshomaru looked shocked as well.

"But Father, she is only a Miko of low status. She is not worth my kindness." Sesshomaru said as he looked at me.

"No Sesshomaru. She is worth more status than your brother. She is a half-demon but she is also the daughter of a daiyokai." He said. I smiled in triumph.

"But Father.." Sesshomaru started.

"No Sesshomaru. In fact, I order you to take her back to her village and see that she is token care of before leaving. It seems that you hurt her when you bumped into her." It said. I looked down and saw that my ankle was bleeding.

"Must have fell on a thorn. Hee-hee." I said while giggling. Sesshomaru just glared.

"Now take her home, my son." He said and we walked home.

Sesshomaru kept quiet all the way. We arrived and my mother wrapped my leg in bandages. It was just a small cut!! Sheesh! Soon after, Sesshomaru walked back into the forest. I saw him many times after that and sooner or later we became friends.

I woke up suddenly when I heard thunder. It was raining. I crawled down my tree and saw that it was night time. Everyones house lights were off and no one was outside at all. I looked to my house that was right past the tree. I looked at my window from the tree. The lights that I had left on before I left were now off. Was it really that late already? I must have dozed off. I looked up at the sky. It was dark and grey. I let the rain hit my face to fully awaken me. I looked at the forest and sensed my surroundings. I heard some people calling out for someone. Probably some lost travelers. I decided to go check it out. I ran through the forest, searching for the voices. I stopped when I heard them close by. I saw a demon with a young human girl. They were calling out 'Lord Sesshomaru!!' over and over again. The girl seemed desperate. The demon kept calling like his life depended on it. They were nearing the village so I stepped in front of them. The demon glared.

"Speak your purpose." I ordered them.

"We do not need to speak at all to a worthless human as yourself!" The demon yelled. I glared back at him.

"I am not human! I am the daughter of a daiyokai! Now speak or die!" I told them. The girl was happy but afraid at the same time.

"The daughter of a daiyokai, eh? Well then, I am Jaken and this is Rin. We are searching for our Lord for we lost him in the storm." Jaken said. I nodded at them.

"Can you help us find Lord Sesshomaru?" The young girl asked. So Sesshomaru was their Lord.

"I will but you two are going to get sick. Come to my home and stay there until I find Sesshomaru. It won't take long." I told them and grabbed the little girl's hand. She smiled and Jaken followed. I lead them in my room through the window and told them to be quiet.

I ran off through the forest searching for Sesshomaru. Why would he leave those two in a storm as bad as this? That was just cruel of him. But of course, he is a demon. Demons don't have feelings for anything. I ran until lightening struck right in front of me. I fell back and quickly stood up. I growled. The lightening had crashed a tree in my way. I ran in another direction as a detour. I quickened my pace in order to finish before morning when my mother would surely come check my room to see if I was there. Then she would find the two and call my brother. Hanzaki would surely kill them. I soon found a big opening and called for Raiyashi and wolves. They came quickly and I told them to help me find Sesshomaru. They spread off and I continued my search. Where could he be?


	3. Chapter 3

I kept my search for Sesshomaru. He was nowhere to be found in the forest. I was begining to worry that he would not be found by morning. I feared the worst for Jaken and Rin. I quickened my pace when I thought I sensed someone nearby. I stopped a few yards away and peeked through the bushes. I saw Raiyashi searching as well. I jumped out and asked if he had found anything. He shook his head slowly and said that he had searched everywhere. I shook my head slowly and told him that we still hadn't checked in the mountain area. His eyes widened and he said that it was too dangerous to go up there in storm like this. We could be hit by lightening or worse. He also said that Sesshomaru would be a fool to go up there in a storm like this. I nodded and looked up at the mountains. My eyes widened at what I saw. I thought I had seen someone up there. I looked at Raiyashi and saw that he too was looking into the mountains. He growled and yelled 'Fool!' then we ran to the mountains.

I feared the worst when I saw a flash of lightening on the mountains and then a loud crash. I looked at Raiyashi and saw him cursing under his breath. We rushed over as quickly as possible and lightening flashed right in front of us. We were both sent back by at the least, three yards. We stood up quickly to see the faint image of a person standding where the lightening had hit. it quickly disappeared though. Raiyashi and I stood up and ran again. We made sure to watch for any more lightening. We made it to the top where my Father's tomb was. We payed our respects then began to search around. Sooner or later, my father showed up in his human form. He helped in the search through his strange powers. He searched all around the area. We soon took notice that Sesshomaru wasn't around at all. So what was that person that Raiyashi and I saw up here? It couldn't of been my father since he barely showed up when we did.

We left my Father's tomb and went back down to the forest. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was clearing up. I was shocked when I noticed that the sun was rising. I had to get home and fast before Mother found them. Raiyashi said that he would continue the search with the rest of the wolves and tell me when they found him. I nodded and he disappeared. I walked back to the village and climbed back through the window of my room. I was greeted with questions from Rin about Sesshomaru. I told them that I hadn't found him but that a search party was helping out. I saw that Rin looked like she was about to cry. I left her with Jaken and went t the kitchen where I saw Hanzaki, Mother, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still asleep. I sat down at the table and greeted them. I thought about that person who I had seen on the mountain. I remembered what it looked like. It was obviously a male, from what I could see. He had long, dark curly hair, red eyes, pale yellow skin, and wore a dark blue kimono with matching hakama and a purple kataginu that matched the color of his shoki. Intresting how I could memorize his appearance.

I was so caught up in my head that I didn't notice Hanzaki speaking to me until he snapped his fingers in my face. I glared at him for doing that but he just glared back. He went back to his seat and began to speak to me.

"Why so caught up, Kagero? Afraid of something or someone?" He asked and began to laugh in a mocking manner. I glared at him again.

"No I just didn't get enough sleep is all." I told them. He smirked.

"Is that so? But if I do recall correctly, you left early to bed and didn't even have dinner. Then you wake up later than usual. That seems like you had a pretty good amount of time for sleep, don't you think?" He reminded. I crossed my arms in front of me and pouted. Why did he have to have a sharp memory?

"That doesn't mean that she couldn't of had a nightmare, Hanzaki." Mother said. Hanzaki looked away and she laughed. Mom was the only one who could counter him. I smiled at her. She looked at me then at Kagome.

"Hey Kagero. I was wondering if you had any time to show me your herbs and where you get your medical supplies?" Kagome asked me. Inuyasha gave a grunt from the other side of the table.

"We don't have time for shopping, Kagome. Naraku could be near and we need to find him quick." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not shopping. I'm just going to find some supplies for our trip, baka." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a 'Feh!' and she laughed.

We left to find some supplies and she bought much more than I thought. She bought all sorts of stuff like bandages, medicine, towels, potions, and creams. We left the village and headed for my small field of herbs. I showed her which were for what and she picked some. While she was doing this, I watched the mountains for any sign of that guy again. She saw this and headed over to me.

"What are you looking for?" She asked me. I smiled to her but quickly turned my attention to the mountains.

"I saw someone up there last night and around this morning." I told her and she gasped.

"Can you tell me how this person looked?" She asked. Then I began to tell her about the man. She gasped again and we ran back to the village. She opened the door and looked at Inuyasha.

"Naraku was here!" She yelled. Inuyasha quickly stood from his chair and walked towards us.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed to me and said that I had seen him in the mountain area. Inuyasha told me to show where Naraku was. I nodded and the rest came to join. Soon, Hanzaki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I left for the mountains area. We ran up the twisted paths of the mountain that lead to the top. I stood where I had seen Naraku stand which I had to say was close to my father's tomb. Father showed up in his human form and asked what we were doing. He surprised everyone but Hanzaki and I.

"He's a ghost!" Shippo yelled and ran to Miroku.

"No Shippo. He's a demon but in human form like Sesshomaru and Naraku." Miroku explained. The rest calmed down a bit.

"What brings you all here?" Father asked. He smiled and looked at me. I smiled back but had no idea what he was smiling at me for.

"We came in search of a man named Naraku that Kagero said was up here." Hanzaki said. Father nodded.

"Yes, I saw this Naraku in which you speak of. He left though soon after he came." Father told us. Inuyasha growled.

"Which way did he go, old man?" Inuyasha asked and Father smirked at him.

"I can see you were raised polite and well-mannered, eh, Inuyasha?" Father said and we laughed. "He went up the mountains and through the thick forest located right at the top."

"How are we going to get up there?" Shippo asked.

"I know my way around this place more than anyone. I will lead you through it." I told them and Hanzaki nodded.

"I will stay here and protect the village while you search." Hanzaki said. Inuyasha smirked and my father did as well.

"What's the matter, Hanzaki? Afraid of a little adventure?" Father asked and I laughed. Hanzaki scowled at me and turned to Father.

"If I go, who will take care of the village?" Hanzaki asked. Father turned to me with a smile on his face.

"I will call Sesshomaru and see what he's up to." Father said and everyone gasped.

"Sesshomaru?! Why him? He's no good for this village!" Hanzaki yelled alongside Inuyasha. Father smiled at me and I was confused now.

"As a matter of fact, he is. He will take care of the village while you all search for Naraku. He can care for the village." Father said and I agreed in my head. The rest shook their heads.

"No way he's going to help! He's a villain and a demon! He'll just kill all the humans!" Inuyasha yelled. Father shook his head now.

"No. I trust in Sesshomaru and I know that he will take care of the village." He stopped and looked at me. He smiled again. "For he has someone to protect here." He finished and looked at the rest. I was super confused now. Why did he look at me when he said that?

"How can we trust him? He hates all humans and half-demons. He will surely kill the village since all are just humans." Hanzaki said. Father sighed and turned to Hanzaki.

"Why don't you let Kagero stay then? She'll protect the village and you take the rest to Naraku." Father recommended. Hanzaki just laughed. I glared at him.

"Kagero can't take care of a whole village by herself. And she still has to care for the injured. There's no way she can stand up to so many responsibilities all at once." Hanzaki told Father. Father nodded a bit but then looked at Hanzaki and Inuyasha.

"Then Sesshomaru will help. That is all that I will say." Father said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hanzaki looked at me and glared.

"I still don't think you'll stand up to it." Hanzaki said and we all left to the house again.

I quickly ran to my room after we got there and saw Jaken with Rin. They asked if I had found their Lord yet. I told them that he would be here shortly. Rin smiled when I said this.

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I saw them all packing. Hanzaki didn't pack for he didn't need it. Kagome packed the essentials and the rest just packed. I looked around and thought I had seen Naraku again in the forest on top of the mountains. I later saw that it was only Raiyashi. I waved to him from the window. He waved back and climbed down. He ran into the forest and I went back into the house. I saw Hanzaki starring at me now. I glared at him and he decided to look at Mother and the rest. I laughed at him. Soon they left and I was left alone to care for the village. I went back to my tree and wondered when Sesshomaru would get there. I jumped off quickly when I sensed someone with me. Out of the bushes came none other than Sesshomaru.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." I told him. He smirked and walked over.

"Your father called me over to help you care for the village." He told me and I nodded. We began to walked back to my home.

"Why did you leave Rin and Jaken out here in the storm?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I sensed something and lost them after that." He said. I nodded and we kept silent after that.

We walked into the village and earned many stares from the villagers. I glared at them and they went back to their work. I smirked and lead Sesshomaru to my home. Mother greeted Sesshomaru with hugs and screams of joy. Sesshomaru kept a straight face so it surprised me. Mother saw something that I hadn't. Sesshomaru didn't have his left arm.

"What happened, Sesshomaru?" My mother asked.

"I lost it in a fight with Inuyasha in my demon form." He explained. Mother revised the arm and ran into her room. I sat next to Sesshomaru and examined the arm as well.

"You know that we can give you a replacement that would look, feel, and act like your real one?" I told him. He kept emotionless but I could tell that he was surprised.

"What do you say, Sesshomaru? Want another arm?" Mother asked as she came in. Sesshomaru nodded and Mother went back into her room.

"We're going to have to run some experiments on your other arm so that you can transform your new arm into your demon form too." I told him. He nodded and my mother came in with a needle.

"Hold still." Mother said as she placed the needle into his blood stream and took a sample for the new arm. She then looked over the right arm and went back to the room.

"It'll be ready in two days." I told him.

I lead him to my room. Jaken and Rin jumped with joy when they saw him. I laughed as he did nothing in return. Rin hugged him and Jaken just stood there staring at his Lord.

"Where were you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I went searching for something." He told them.

"Are we leaving now or are we waiting for something else?" Jaken asked. I looked at Sesshomaru and stared at him. I waited for his answer.

"We are waiting." Sesshomaru said. I smiled but didn't let them see it.

"But why Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru sent him an icy glare and Jaken coward back in fear. I laughed at them.

"You shouldn't question Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Jaken grunted at her. I walked over to the window and gazed out into space.

"Um,... Thank you for helping us find Lord Seshomaru." Rin told me. I looked down at her and smiled. Rin smiled back. She then went back to Jaken and Sesshomaru.

I stared out the window as the sun began setting. Soon it was dark. I continued starring out there until I realized that Jaken and Rin had left outside since they had been so bored being locked inside my room and all. I smiled as I watched Rin play. She looked so adorable. I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you suppose to be with them?" I asked. He looked bored and emotionless like always.

"I'd rather not." He said. I nodded and walked to my bed where I motioned him to sit next to me. He did.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him and saw him starring at me.

"My dad was saying some weird things when we went to see him. Do you might know what he ment?" I asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I do but I can't say." He said. I pouted. He smirked again.

"Please tell me?" I asked again.

"No." He said simply. I pouted again but starred out the window at Rin playing again. I soon fell asleep on my bed after Mom had came in to check on us.


End file.
